Just a Little Longer
by Runie Sama
Summary: Even if I can't see their faces, even if I can't see the food I enjoy, even if I can't see the light. My job is to always protect Sharon not matter what. It is not my time to die as she once said, I am nothing more than a middle-aged man who goes out and does everything by himself. I know my hand is in front of my face, I can feel it. I still question if it is even there.


**A/N: Wow this is my first time writing a fanfic for this! *Disclaimer I do not own Pandora Hearts* I love this manga**! **One-shot! May continue if I want.**

* * *

Even if I can't see their faces, even if I can't see the food I enjoy, even if I can't see the light. My job is to always protect Sharon not matter what. It is not my time to die as she once said, I am nothing more than a middle-aged man who goes out and does everything by himself. I know my hand is in front of my face, I can feel it. I still question if it is even there. It surprised at first, when I woke up one day after using my power and found my line of vision obscured. I didn't want anyone to worry no even Sharon. Even Reim questioned me about it. I always try to shrug off my problems I made a promise to Sharon's mother that I would stay strong no matter what. Am I asleep? Or am I even alive I question this. I remember a hundred years ago when that cheesier cat took my eye, he also took part of the light that was within me. I am deeply afraid to be swallowed by the darkness once more, I was brought back to the light by her. I must protect the young lady no matter what. Even if my body is dwindling I absolutely refuse to die this instant, there is to much to process. Hmmm, we've all been fooled by Jack these past hundred years. That's why I must stay alive to protect the lady and to prevent the tragedy to happen once more and to stop Glen from rewriting time. I have already learned that there is a twist to rewriting the past. Even if Glen were able to stop Lacie in time I doubt it would fix anything. It will only turn out for the worse, as I see it Glen would still be alive and so would Jack. So many things could happen if he were to change it.

"Xeres?" I hear Lady Sharon. Foot steps coming closer and closer , immediately a wave of pain follows through my face.

"Stop putting your body at a risk. I couldn't swallow what would happen if you..." She kept her voice nice and firm, but I could still tell a bit of sadness lingered. Goodness, I am never well with children.

"Sharon I cannot die now because I promised your mother otherwise." I remember her mother here smiling face lead me to the right path. Sharon also showed me a wave of happiness as well. "I don't want to make you sad either." I get up from my bed, my wounds are still healing, but I come over and embrace her. "Thank you, my lady." I whisper in to her and then I feel a thump on my head. Oh Sharon, I smile as I picture her face full of anger and love.

"Xeres I believe its time for tea don't you think?" I feel the warmth of her hand touch mine. Even through the darkness I still have a light, everyone Jack, Gilbert, Alice, Sharon, and Reim thank for giving me a reason to keep on going. Despite my crumbling body, I will stay to the end.

"Break!" A cheerful happy voice bellows.

"Oz, where's Raven?" It must be a sunny day today I feel the warmth of the sun taking me within its blanket.

"Stupid Rabbit get off of the statue. You can't eat it!" I hear Raven yell from a distance, I hear a crash and feel a great weight land on top of me.

"Why hello Gilbert." I say in my usual calm voice, I know it annoys him greatly.

"Hello Break." He responds rather coldly. After a while I hear Sharon come in with the tray of tea and treats. She knows I am a fan of sweets. I only make to one cookie until I hear. "Alice! Give them back!"

"No! I'm hungry!" I listen to Gilbert, Oz and Alice fight each other over the treat, ugh these youngsters. I walk over to the to tree were Sharon's mother used to take me, I sit down trying to picture the tree itself and it is of no use.

"So this is were you've gone!" Lady Sharon had come.

"How did you figure out were I was?" She always seemed to figure out my whereabouts.

"Xeres this is the place were you go when there is too much noise, I remember mother taking my out here with you." She paused and laid in my lap. I smile I want to enjoy this just a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah just a short story I love Break! Post down your opinions and I might continue.**


End file.
